Test Subject Complete
|avatarsFromGame= }} Test Subject Complete is a puzzle-platform game released on May 7th, 2013. The game is the third and finalNitrome blog: - Test Subject Complete - Preview! → We know it’s been a while but we are finally making the third and final instalment to our Test Subject series – Test Subject Complete. installment of the Test Subject series. The game stars Blue as he attempts to escape Doctor Nastidous's base and prevent Doctor Nastidious from achieving world domination. Blue uses the Rex209 in the game, as opposed to the proto-suit. The sequel was first announced in a May 24th, 2011 blog post, announcing they would make a sequel for Test Subject Green, along with a spin-off title. Although stating that this "sequel" (not the spin-off) would be released in more than two months (and longer than the gap between Test Subject Blue and Test Subject Green), it would be a year and nearly nine months until anything was heard of the sequel again. Finally, on February 15th 2013, Nitrome revealed a teaser image of the game — and also the game's name: Test Subject Complete. Notably, the sequel to Test Subject Green was greatly talked about in comments on Nitrome's Facebook page and emails — many fans asking Nitrome when then sequel to Test Subject Green will come. This game, along with all the currently released installments of the Test Subject series, were made Nitrome Touchy compatible on August 16th 2013. Controls Adobe flash * — move left * — move right * — jump * — crouch * — fire proton bullet Nitrome Touchy D-pad - Move Button one - Jump Button two - shoot Gameplay The overall objective of Test Subject Complete varies from level to level. Levels one through six require Blue to obtain the key card and then proceed to the food pill. On level seven, the objective is to shoot the hand of the mercenary. Levels eight to twenty-five task the player with having to get to a food container. Synopsis Introduction In-game keys or keys and can fire with the . After level 1, Rex209 tells Blue that Doctor Nastidious has gone to the Professor's base, and has hired mercenaries to run the projects. The mercenaries tend to not be that smart, as during these tests run by them, the mercenaries tend to come close to the test chamber and watch Blue. These mercenaries also tend to be reckless when it comes to supervisions of the test. Rex209 tells Blue how the mercenaries cooked an orange enzyme. At a certain point, Rex209 tells Blue how Doctor Nastidious is planning to return to his base, and that he destroyed the Professor's base, as he did not find what he wanted — Blue's formula. Rex209 decides that they have to escape, if they want to find the Professor. During the test that follows this message, a mercenary begins to interfere with the test, reaching his hand into the test chamber and deliberately killing Blue by crushing him (Blue) with his (the mercenary's) finger. As Blue approaches the key card, the hand of the mercenary comes from one side of that room, about to swipe and kill Blue. Blue reacts and shoots the hand of the mercenary, surprising the mercenary, who appears to run away and accidentally knock over the test chamber. Blue walks out unharmed, and begins his search for the professor. Blue manages to navigate each lab of Dr. Nastidious's base, moving from lab-to-lab via jumping into food containers. Rex209 tells Blue how he is looking for information regarding the professor's whereabouts. On one level, he says how he believes his messages are being intercepted by another object. Rex209 finds a certain name constantly popping up in files, this name being "The Machine". He also discovers that while Dr. Nastidious did not find Blue's complete formula, he did find the Rex209 schematics and is using them to produce new Rex209 suits, these ones scaled up for humans. Rex209 on a certain level overhears a conversation between Doctor Nastidious and a mercenary, a conversation about the professor. However, the conversation is blocked by another machine in the system. Blue eventually finds the professor — but finds out he is dead. Blue goes over and shakes the professor's face, only for his glasses to come off. Blue remembers memories of the professor, fond memories. Suddenly, sirens sound, and a hand holding a glass cylinder appears at the top of the screen. Blue jumps into the Rex209 before the cylinder comes down. The screen then pans to Blue on a desk, still in the cylinder, and a constantly watching mercenary who constantly looks to see if the cylinder has moved. Blue escapes the level in a "I Tea" cup. The cup is dropped off at another area. Blue peeks out, only to have a laser immediately come down and obliterate most of the cup. Blue realizes how there is a robot in the background that wants to kill Blue. Blue manages to avoid the robot's laser, and escape in another food container. Rex209 tells Blue that this is "The Machine", and how it is Doctor Nastidious's assistant. As Blue traverses more of Doctor Nastidious's lab, Rex209 finds that "The Machine" only wants to kill Blue. At a later date, Rex209 discovers a secret encrypted file within its own hard drive — "Serum BLUE1207" — and begins to decode it. Rex209 makes a great discovery — where it (Rex209) is made for war, Blue is made to give life, and in essence, is life. With Blue being capable and resurrecting the professor, Rex209 and Blue decide to head back to the professor's dead body. Blue does so, and upon getting there, hops out of the Rex209, climbs up on to the professor, and jumps into his mouth. The Rex209 then deactivates. The professor comes back to life. The professor then tries to find a way out of Doctor Nastidious's base, and while doing so, finds the human-sized mech suits. The professor hops into a mech suit, and manages to get inside it and control it. The mech suit has the memory of Blue's Rex209 (who transferred its information to the mech suit before shutting down), and remembers the professor. The professor moves quickly, going through teleporters and killing mercenaries who get in his way. The professor finds Doctor Nastidious at a door; Doctor Nastidious goes through the door and the professor follows him. The professor and the scientist arrive in a room with a giant picture of himself (Doctor Nastidious) on the wall and a map lower down, a map that has red targets on it. Doctor Nastidous cause The Machine to lower down, all the way on to the floor. Doctor Nastidious gets into it, and proceeds to kill the professor. The professor nimbly avoids the attempts of the Doctor, and shoots the read weak spot of "The Machine" when the weak spot comes out. The professor manages to destroy The Machine. Doctor Nastidious is flung out of the machine on to the ground, landing on his stomach. Nastidious turns so that he is on his back, and begins to breathe heavily. He then laughs, raising up a device held in his hand. He presses the button on the device, whereby his entire base enters a self destruct sequence. The professor exits through the other door in the room, and proceeds to escape the doomed base. As he leaps through teleporters to get to the elevator, upon reaching the elevator, a mercenary steps out and points his (the mercenary's) gun at the professor. As the mercenary and professor stare at each other, the professor takes a few steps back. Just then, the self destruct sequence ends and the professor and the mercenary are blown out of the base by the power of the explosion (presumably blown out, based on the next scene). In the next scene, the professor looks from a cliff at the doomed base of Doctor Nastidious, seeing the explosions happening on it. The base then collapses into the water. The scene then changes to a computer where the professor is writing his log. He states how Serum BLUE1207 has caused all his cells to regenerate. The professor writes how all his research has been destroyed, and the "the world is not ready for the elixir of life", alluding to how the elixir of life was what he was working on. The professor writes how he will now cease to work on the elixir of life, and that if anyone is to read this ("this" referring to his log), that they should "not attempt to find me" (the word "me" referring to the professor). The professor then ends his log. }} Ending Levels Test Subject Complete features thirty levels. Level 1 Test Subject Complete - Level 1.png|Level 1 Level 2 Test Subject Complete - Level 2.png|Level 2 Level 3 Test Subject Complete - Level 3.png|Level 3 Level 4 Test Subject Complete - Level 4.png|Level 4 Level 5 Test Subject Complete - Level 5.png|Level 5 Level 6 Test Subject Complete - Level 6.png|Level 6 Level 7 Blue and Rex209 decide to escape the test chamber in this level. When Rex209 starts moving, a mercenary will sometimes put his hand into the chamber. The player should shoot the hand once with a proton bullet. The test chamber will then be knocked over by the hurt mercenary, allowing Blue and Rex209 to escape. In order to escape, the player should navigate Blue and Rex209 to the right of the knocked over test chamber, where there is no wall. This test chamber cannot be completed by regular means, as it is not possible to reach the key card. Test Subject Complete - Level 7.png|Level 7 Level 8 This level is the first one out of the test chamber. The player needs to reach the item at the end of the level, in this case it is Wong's Take Out. Follow the most logical way up the platforms and teleporters. Destroy the crawling green enzyme, and if possible, the spinning green one. Get to the checkpoint. Shoot Blue's bullets through the teleporters to make sure they are dead. Then crawl upside down through the teleporter and use the bottom one to get to Wong's Take Out. File:TSC_Lv_9.png|A part of level 8 Level 9 Level 10 When the player jumps out of the teacup, fire at the button quickly and pass through the teleporter to Blue's right. Destroy the two guns with three shots. This makes the level much easier than risking to run fast through the level. Try and dodge the green enzyme that throws green enzymes, and shoot at it. Go where it is and go through the teleporter on the platform. Go down and enter the box of floral tissues. Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Lv_17_l.png|The left of Level 17 Lv_17_m.png|The middle of Level 17 Lv_17_r.png|The right of Level 17 Level 18 This level can be completed very easily by listening to the music. When it stops, do the same, because it warns the player about an upcoming mercenary. If the mercenary spots Blue when Blue is moving, then Blue will be moved back to the start of the level by a hand that is either a Mercenary's hand or Doctor Nastidious's. Alternatively, moving the cylinder to the left and rapidly pressing and will, when tried enough times, cause the player to go up over the cylinder, get out of the cylinder, and be able to walk around. Level 19 This is the first level that includes The Machine. It homes in on the player and when it "locks the target reticule", it begins to fire its laser, instantly killing Blue if it hits him. It will continue to fire its laser and move around its reticule, until it stops; it will fire again if the reticule hovers over Blue. When the laser blasts Blue out of the cup, run left through the teleporter. Once Blue reaches the other side, jump through the other teleporter and fire a bullet at the switch button. This button turns on or off the blue and orange teleporters. Make sure it turns on the orange teleporter. Go back to the other side and jump through the orange teleporter. Now, things get complicated because Blue needs to be fast. The player needs to jump nimbly across the four platforms and make sure Blue hits the button on the top left, hitting this button once. Make sure Blue does not fall off and go back to the left side. Go through the blue teleporter to get to the floral tissues. Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Ending Quotes |} |} Enemies Recurring Some enemies from the previous Test Subject games make appearances once again in Test Subject Complete. *'Walking orange enzymes' — The most basic type of orange enzymes; walks at a mild pace and explodes when it hits a wall *'Dodge orange enzymes' — Orange enzymes that attempt to avoid the player's enzyme bullets *'Shield orange enzymes' — Orange enzymes that march back and forth with a shield in front of their face *'Crawling green enzymes' — Green enzymes that crawl across the floor. *'Bouncing green enzymes' — Green enzymes that bounce around the level. Exclusive The following enemies only appear in Test Subject Complete: *'Throwing orange enzymes' — These enzymes appear as a mound with two heads, one that is living and the other that is used for defense; the non-living head is thrown at Blue when he comes near *'Rhino orange enzymes' — Big, armored enzymes that move slowly towards Blue. These enzymes have armour plating on their face, armour that comes off the more damage they take *'Dropped orange enzymes' — Orange enzymes dropped into the tank by mercenaries. These orange enzymes explode upon contact with any surface, but will release worms that will crawl in one direction. *'Cooked orange enzymes' — Orange enzymes placed in a rectangular tub; the mixture in the tub will lift up to attack the player Hazards Recurring *'Proton cannons' — Cannons that shoot orange enzyme bullets horizontally. *'Detection proton cannons' — Proton cannons that aim at the player before firing an orange enzyme bullet. *'Orange enzyme bullets' — Bullets that will kill the player on contact. *'Mines' — Hazards that will kill the player on contact. They can be found on the ground or in the air. When on the ground, they will react to Blue's steps by popping up their head. When in the air, they will react by popping open. Once activated, they will watch Blue with their one orange eye. *'Lasers' — Hazards that are fired vertically or horizontally and will kill the player on contact. Exclusive *'Cooked orange enzymes' — Containers that hold liquid orange enzymes. Enzymes in the container will jump or move up and try to hit Blue if it is above them. *'Enzyme tubes' - Shiny silver tubes which drip orange goo droplets that are dangerous on contact. The droplets, upon hitting a platform, will slide along until they fall off. Previews May 24th 2011 Nitrome announced the sequel, along with announcing that it would take longer to release than Test subject Green. The previewed image was an image from Test Subject Arena, and not the sequel to Test Subject Green. February 15th 2013 Nitrome released a blog post about Test Subject Complete on February 15 2013, first announcing its name and releasing a preview image. TestSubComSmallPV.png|The small preview image featured on the blog page itself Ts-teaser-large.png|The preview image February 26th 2013 Nitrome released another blog post about Test Subject Complete. This blog post revealed that the Rex209 may walk on all sides of the walls and it also revealed one of Dr. Nastidious's mercenaries tampering with Blue. Nastidious.PNG|The smaller version of the screenshot Nasti2.png|The full screenshot April 11th 2013 On April 11th 2013, Nitrome released a trailer of Test Subject Complete. Glitches Note: Most of these glitches existed only in 1.0 version and they have been fixed. Reset level glitches Reset repeat glitch If the player presses the "R" button to reset the level, and holds it down, then a glitch will occur. Doctor Nastidious' laboratory will be shown without anything in front of it except for the red cog in the top right corner. Also, the music will play its beginning note over and over again until the player stops pressing the "R" button. This glitch can occur in any level of the game. Laboratory.png|The laboratory seen in the glitch Reset level teleporter glitch If the player is on a level with moving green teleporters that they have moved, and they reset the level, the teleporters will not reset, but instead stay where they were. Double character glitch If the player dies on a level, and then hits the reset button before they are fully reconstructed, the player will stay alive but the beginning cut-scene of the level will also play. Blue will jump out of his hiding place, while the original Blue can still be controlled by the player. The original Blue will disappear and the new Blue will become controllable to the player once the cut-scene is over, and the level officially "starts". Double character glitch.png|The player's Blue next to the reset one, shortly before the cut-scene ends Laser sound glitch If The Machine's laser is being fired while the player resets the level, the sound of his laser going can still be heard. The sound will not go away until the new Machine fires its laser, or if if the player quits the game. Invisible steps glitch In the beginning of level 22, if the player goes to the left of the tissue box they spawn at, they will find what seems to be a stack of invisible platforms. If the player presses the jump button (↑) while on the platforms, they will go downwards instead of up. The player can continue to go down even into the cabinet that that they start on, but the platforms end after going two steps down into the cabinet. On the last platform, pressing up will cause Blue to go upside-down onto it. Attempting to move left or right while in the cabinet will result in Blue glitching back and forth, but still staying in the same place. Unfortunately, The Machine is able to shoot the player while they are exploiting this glitch. This glitch is also possible in other levels. Highest glitch platform.png|The highest invisible platform reachable Cabinet step one.png|The first platform in the cabinet Cabinet step two.png|The second platform in the cabinet Cabinet step three.png|Upside down on the last platform Exit to menu glitch If the player pauses the game and exits to the menu while a sound is being played (e.g. The Machine's laser sound), that sound will still be heard in the menu. This sound often clashes with the menu music and sounds, making it quite easy to detect when the glitch is occurring. Invisible platform glitch On level four, if Blue walks over to the food pill capsule, stands in front of it, and jumps, Blue will stand underneath an invisible platform. Blue can turn around and fire enzyme bullets normally. If Blue jumps into the invisible platform from either side, then it will move into it and fall slowly down to the below platform. This glitch has not been fixed despite Nitrome saying that this glitch has been fixed. Invisible platform glitch - Test Subject Complete.PNG|The invisible platform glitch in action Invisible platform glitch crouching.PNG|Blue crouching on the invisible platform Down arrow key glitch On level twenty-two, if Blue goes past the two lasers and to the third laser, and stands as close as possible to the laser shooting box on the ceiling, dropping straight down will kill Blue as soon as the down arrow key ( ) is pressed. Invincible Blue glitch On level five, if Blue goes to the horizon of the sniper green enzyme's view - which is next to food pill - the green enzyme's bullets will go straight through Blue's head. Glitch.jpg|A bullet going through Blue's head Glitch 2.jpg|Another bullet going through Blue's head Frozen mercenary glitch On level six, if player completes the level when the mercenary is dropping an orange goo pie, the mercenary will freeze. Mercenary.jpg|Mercenary frozen Cylinder escape glitch On level eighteen, if the player moves the glass cylinder to the left and rapidly presses and , eventually Blue will go up over the cylinder, get out of the cylinder, and be able to walk around. Level 18 music glitch If the player mutes and unmutes the music on level 18, the title screen music will be played. If the player go back to title screen while the level 18 music is playing, the level's sound effects will be played on title screen. Moving mercenary glitch If the player pauses and unpauses level 18, the mercenary will teleport. This occur because the mercenary will virtually move during the pause even if he appears frozen, and when the player unpauses, the mercenary will appear as if he moved. This will also work with the background mercenaries. Level 10 glitch In level 10 the player can get stuck using the teleporters. If the player jumps a second time, they have a chance of going into the wall. The player will not be able to get out unless they shoot themselves using the two teleporters. When trapped, the player can strangely shoot through the two teleporters. TSC_level10-glich_animated.gif|The glitch TSC_level10-glitch1_animated.gif|The player shooting through the portal. Note than crouching is optional. TSC_level10-glitch.png|The player in the wall Updates May 13th 2013 On May 13th 2013, Nitrome fixed many of the major glitches in the game. These glitches included some of the reset level glitches, the invisible steps glitches, and the laser sound loop issues. Nitrome Touchy version Test Subject Complete was made Nitrome Touchy compatible on August 16 2013. Trivia * Many Nitromians thought that the game would be named "Test Subject Red", Rex209, Test Subject Rex(209) or Test Subject Blue 2 . * The teaser image for the May 21st, 2011, update is the same image used for the menu of Test Subject Arena. * Notes Category:Test Subject series Category:Main games Category:Sequels Category:Shooter games Category:Platform games Category:Games Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Programming by John Kennedy Category:Games with music by Dave Cowen Category:2013 games